


Lexa: The Last Candle

by UnofficiallyA



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Candles, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, im sorry, like all fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: What happens when Lexa opens the doors to a gust of wind?Well, she did not expect it to lead to her and Clark finally getting their happy ending.





	Lexa: The Last Candle

The storm that had been blowing all night. As the sun peeked out from its slumber, welcoming the new day. Lexa rose from her peaceful slumber, yawning. She pulled the fabric covering her window aside, delighting in the golden hue of the morning. She saw the stilled trees, and after listening for a moment, she heard only the silence that came after a storm. It seemed that the wind wanted to give one last fight as a strong gust tore through the open doors. It stopped as fast as it began.  
Lexa slowly turned complete and utter horror on her face. Every single candle in the room was extinguished. 

"No." Lexa gasped, before letting a wild guttural scream break the morning silence. She didn't care if the whole city was woken by the scream. She sped into the room, fixating on all the dark wicks. One flicker of light caught her eye, in the very corner of the room. A small, sheltered corner of the room seemed to have escaped the gust. Lexa moved towards the light, praying that it was what she thought it was. The small light flickered weakly, surrounded a small plume of smoke from his dead comrades. She rushed over and picked up the lone candle, nursing it between her two hands. She didn't even register as her door opened, all her focus on beginning to light and care for her candles.  
A bang still didn't move Lexa from her gentle care for the small candle, as Titus slammed the door behind him. He scanned the room for danger but realized what had happened. He sighed, glancing at the hundreds of unlit candles, a small hint of dread. Finding Lexa, he sighed once again, noting the small candle held between her hands. As he neared her, he overheard her talking.

"It's okay; you are the last of your kind, my Flika." Lexa was whispering to the candle, in a gentle caressing tone. Titus coughed, but Lexa ignored him, choosing to continue speaking to the candle. "We are all relying on you. You have to save the Flikakru."

"Lexa!" The cry followed Clarke, as she crashed through the door searching for the source of the scream. Only after she found the room clear did she bring her focus to Lexa. Confused, she watched as Lexa lit another candle, the small flame flickering.

Titus closed the door behind Clarke, trying to ignore all the candles he would have to light later.  
"What the hell is going on?" Clarke was unable to see what had made Lexa yell. She was still looking around, getting more and more confused the longer she looked.

"Flikakru." Lexa stated, leaving the explanation to Titus.

"The candles have gone out, Lexa loves those candles as much as she loves her people." Titus muttered.

"The one that is still lit, that she is holding. She won't let it go until all her other candles are lit." Clarke, still waking up, was more baffled by this explanation than anything else. She scanned the room again this time noting the hundreds of candles.

"They are only candles." Clarke spoke with a little too much volume. Titus grimaced as Lexa spun around, clutching the candle to her chest. The expression on her face was murderous.

"They are not simply candles." Lexa growled, approaching Clarke. "They are Flikakru, and I adore every single one of them. You are Skaikru, you do not understand." Clarke backed away, not allowing Lexa any closer to her. Clark knew if Lexa got any closer, she would see the darkening of Clark's eyes.

"Th- That's not what I meant-" Lexa cut her off, snarling.

"Get. Out." Clarke spun around and shot out the door, shutting it behind her. 

"Titus, you as well." Titus nodded and started to move out before he left though he turned back.

"Heda, do you wish for me to bring the Flika Light?" Lexa nodded before turning away, and Titus shut the door. He moved down the hall, almost at a run. He collided with a body, a growl tearing out his throat. Clark was still comprehending the scene she had left behind.

"Clarke, I am going to say this once and only once. Do not, for any reason, touch those candles." Titus grimaced, his hand finding the scar on his left hip. He only moved the candle away from the curtain to make sure it didn't burn the fabric. Lexa had assumed something else and had snatched the candle, launching hot wax over him. Titus had managed to get most of it off before any damage was done but some had stuck and burnt a nice scar. Pulling himself from the memory, he noticed the hand waving back and forth in front of his face.

"Hey, Titus, you with me?" He caught Clarke's arm, stopping its motion.

"Don't touch the candles." Titus called back, as he walked off in pursuit of the Flika Light. Clarke decided, once Titus was gone, to go see how Lexa was going. She was awake now and wanted to know more about this candle obsession. She was worried that Lexa might have burned herself and wanted to make sure she was okay. As she approached the door, she called out. She wanted to make sure Lexa didn't over react this time.

"Hey, Lexa, I'm sorry." She pushed the door open, she saw Lexa holding the candle in both hands, perched at the end of her bed. "Lexa, I'm coming in, alright?"

"Don't come near my candles." Lexa was much calmer now and allowed Clarke to approach her. Clarke knew better than to test her luck and stopped a few meters away.

"I won't come near them." Assuring Lexa, Clarke pondered a moment before voicing her thoughts. "Why do you like the candles so much?"

The brunette paused for a moment thinking before smiling.

"They leave such a beautiful glow on everything around them, they are warm and comforting." Lexa spoke fondly as if she were speaking to a friend. "They are beautiful."

Clark, stunned at the depth behind her answer, almost missed what she said next.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

Clark felt the blood rush to her face, and she shied back a few steps, her head falling. When she glanced up again she saw the slight pink also on Lexa's cheeks. That brought a small grin to her face.

"So, do you want a hand lighting them?" Lexa nodded, but this rocked the candle and a bit of hot wax fell onto her hand. Lexa grimaced but did nothing, letting the bead sit and burn her. Clarke felt the doctor inside her spring into action. She moved beside Lexa, flicking the hot wax off her hand. Clarke grabbed Lexa's wrists, knowing that she had to get the candle on the ground, to avoid any more burns. She sat next to Lexa, careful of jostling the candle more. "Lexa, you need to put the candle on the ground, or you will be burned worse."

"Okay." Lexa placed the candle on the ground, relaxing her grasp. Clarke had pulled her hands back up when the door swung open. A gust of wind brushed past the two, causing a sprig of alarm to grow in Lexa. She glanced down to see Clarke grimacing, her hand held around the flame of the candle. 

"Titus," Lexa barked, "Get a cloth and iced water." 

Clarke waited until Titus had shut the door before removing her hands from the flame. She knew it was a stupid thing to do but Lexa would have been sad without her candle. She sighed as a burning sensation increased in her hands. After a quick examination showed no immediate problems, she moved her gaze to Lexa.

Lexa was gazing at Clarke with pure adoration. She had protected the candle at her own expense. It was at that exact moment Lexa knew that she had to keep Clarke with her. Clarke was fidgeting, not sure what Lexa was looking at her for.

"You don't have to trouble yourself with my hands, I'll be fine." Clarke shrugged off the attention, but Lexa wasn't having it, not this time.

"No, you burnt your hands protecting my candle. I am going to now return the favour." Lexa shrugged, it wasn't a big deal. What was a big deal was what happened after. Titus returned with a bucket of cold water and some bandages, he placed them and left. As he shut the door behind him he found a snicker escaping him, knowing what was about to happen.

Lexa, caught between shoving Clark's hands in the bucket or cooling them with the cloth.

Clarke beat her to it by dunking both her hands in the ice water. She sighed in relief, the cold water eased the irritating burning in her hands. Lexa grabbed one of Clarke's hands and soaked a cloth. Lexa wouldn't admit it but she felt the cooling release on her own burn, as she wet the cloths. Clarke remembered how Lexa had burnt herself and switched the situation. Clarke grabbed Lexa's arms and started wrapping them in the bandage. Lexa fought a little at first but stopped when she saw Clarke grimacing but not letting go. Lexa realized how much pain Clarke was in, and knew she wouldn't stop until Lexa was cared for. Clarke grimaced in pain but cared for Lexa none the less. Clarke secured the bandage and made sure it would stay, before looking up at Lexa.

"Thanks." Lexa muttered, before taking Clarke's hands in her own. "But now you must let me take care of your hands, okay?"

"Okay." Clark nodded, giving Lexa control. She welcomed the relief, sighing. The bandages, though rough, were cool and soothing allowing the burns to begin to heal. They didn't want to move, both enjoying the other's presence. Neither, though, had the nerve to say anything.

A crash startled both, Clarke jumping across right into Lexa's lap. Lexa who had turned her head at the sound, found Clarke now perched on her lap. She snaked her arms around Clarke and pulled her into a more comfortable position. It took moments for them to comprehend the situation, Clarke stiffen in the embrace. Lexa loosened her grasp, allowing Clarke to move. To her delight Clarke relaxed, settling into the embrace. She glanced at Lexa, making sure she was alright. She noticed the small smile, gracing the stoic brunette usually serious expression. She allowed herself to enjoy the position she now found herself in. They both did.

Lexa shifted again, tightening her grip on the sweet blonde.

Her role as commander didn't allow for much human contact and up until now that had been fine.  
Clarke had entered her life and she began craving her touch. Next thing she knew was feelings had hit her, feelings she hadn't felt since Kostia.  
She had shied away from them and tried to make them go away but after a while, she began to accept them. Until she was rejected and Clarke had walked out on her.

Clarke in Polis though... She was different. Clarke was closer and more open, it was like she was hinting without words that she was ready now.

"Lexa, I was-" Titus stopped in the doorway, a small grin that was gone in a flash. Lexa was holding Clarke on her lap and smiling. Of all the things that could be happening, Clarke was smiling as well. They hadn't heard the man, they were both absorbed in each other’s company. He shut the door, careful not to disturb them.  
Lexa heard Titus but ignored him, hoping he would have the sense to leave and when he did she gave a silent cheer. She was enjoying this moment and didn't want it to end, but she knew it had too. Later thought, right now she was milking it for everything she had.

Clark was building up the courage. She was finally going to talk to Lexa about her feelings. She was attempting to quell the nerves fluttering in her stomach. The heat in her lower stomach was not helping the matter.

She took a deep breath and turned her head to meet those gorgeous green eyes, that were following her every move. She had planned a small speech but found that her face was inches away from Lexa's.  
Any thoughts on a speech fled from her mind, as the eyes that were mere inches from hers bore into her very soul. She saw those green eyes flick from her eyes to her lips and back, as she knew she was doing.  
Lexa was not going to make the first move, not this time. Clarke knew that this time she was ready. She leaned in a few inches and initiated a passionate kiss. It wasn't hot and fiery, at least not at first. At first it was a meeting, soft and sweet, and very, very late but caused fireworks to explode. It took only a few seconds and kiss grew passionate, fiery. They broke away, needing to breathe.

"I'm ready." Clarke whispered, chuckling. Lexa joined her before giving in and pulling Clarke in for another kiss.

"Thanks god for that."

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fic. Comment and tell me what you thought, also if anyone has any prompts I am open. 
> 
> This Fic is cross posted on fanfiction.net but finally got around to putting it up on here.


End file.
